After Training Nap
by The-Metal-Face
Summary: Altaïr takes a nap, and during this nap he dreams of Malik - only to end up with Kadar.   ONE SHOT/YAOI/MANXMAN


**I do not own anything Assassin's Creed.**

**Warning; This is a one shot, yaoi man x man.**

**If gay people offend you *cough*fool*cough* Leave. :]**

* * *

><p>It had been a long day of training, and all Altaïr wanted to do now was to relax on his cot and possibly even get in some sleep. He hoped that Abbas would leave him to do so - He hoped Malik and Kadar would leave him be. He just wanted to be left alone, was that really much for him to ask?<p>

Apparently it was - But, today seemed to be his lucky day, who ever it was who pushed their way inside of the room was silent and didn't pay any attention to Altaïr as he laid there, and soon fell into a deep sleep. Something most of the Assassin's were trained not to do, but seeing as of where he was, and how little he'd been sleeping because of the nightmares, his guard was dropped and he was out cold - So much that a nightmare wouldn't even wake him up. But, it seemed that his mind had other idea's for a dream today.

"So, Altaïr, you think you could handle it?" Malik's voice rung into his ear, and he felt a shudder go up over his spin as he chocked out a small "Yes". It was only recently he'd been dreaming about Malik in such ways, but each and every time he had these dreams he would wake up and be unable to leave his room until his erection went away. No one had ever really explained all of that to him, his father may have tried once, but ended up stopping. An Assassin's has nothing to worry about with finding love, so he seemed to avoid telling him, using "It's pointles" as an excuse.

"Altaïr, you're already so hard." Malik run out in his ear, causing his face to go red and he turned his head away from the young man who stood behind him, no space between their bodies. "Let me make you fee good." He whispered into his ear and then his hand pushed in under his robes.

Altaïr laid in his cot, his body squirmed a little in his sleep and a small moan escaped his lips. The person who had walked into the room before Altaïr had decided to sleep was Kadar. He sat up in his bed and glanced over towards the young man he had so much respect for. He wondered what he was dreaming about, of course the idea of it being his brother didn't occur to him. He got to his feet and walked over, thinking he may be having a bad dream, "Altaïr," he spoke out and reached down and touched his shoulder, giving him a small shake. He didn't do anything but stare down at the older Assassin. His eyes lingered down along his arms, and then his stomach, and then to his - Kadar's face turned blood red as his eyes came up on a bulge in Altaïr's pants. He took a step back from him and looked up at his sleeping face, his lips parted and another small whine broke out of his lips. Kadar wasn't sure what to do, sure he knew what this meant, he'd managed to learn all of this from Malik. Another small moan and Kadar was about to speak to wake him up when the man before him rose his hips up a little - he was asleep, surly helping out his brother when he was in need wouldn't be a bad idea. So, with this in mind Kadar lowered himself down a little and reached a hand out, letting his finger brush over Altaïr's crotch. His hips lifted up against the hand and a small breath left his lips.

Altaïr's breath was a shaky pace now as Malik's finger's continued to trace their way around his length and started to move. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and he could feel that he was already sweating. Malik's tongue went along the shell of his hear and he gasped and rose his hips into the man's hand. He begs for him to go faster, but Malik only gave a small "You wish" and continued as he was doing.

Kadar had the flat of his hand pushed against the sleeping assassin's crotch, his palm slowly pushing along the length - he could feel the hardness under the robes and his face stayed red. Though, he soon heard the words "faster" break from his lips and he pulled his hand away fast, staring at the assassin, thinking he'd woken up. But, he was glad to see he was just talking in his sleep. He wondered if his own actions had made those words come forth of it was from the dream. He reached hsi hand back out and continued to rub at the other's crotch, and soon, the Assassin was raising his hips up into his hand, and giving out soft whimpers, which Kadar was sure were pleads for more.

Soon Kadar felt brave enough to try and pushed forward a little more, and he reached his both hands out and moved aside the robes away from the man's crotch and he hooked his two index fingers into the waste band of Altaïr's pants. He pulled them back, and his blue eyes just kept set on Altaïr's face, watching for any sign of him waking up. When he was sure there was none he let his eyes look down to the assassin's erection he'd just freed. He stared, and was rather shocked to see the sight before him. Altaïr's erection standing up in attention, nearly dripping. Kadar licked his lips slightly, a sudden wonder as to what it would taste like rushed to him, and he leaned forward. His eyes didn't leave the sleeping assassin's face as he let his tongue push past his lips and then come to the very tip of Altaïr's erection and he lapped up the liquid. He was amazed with how it tasted - it wasn't really good but he did enjoy the way it tasted. Altaïr seemed to enjoy the way it felt too, because his body had moved and his lips parted again to let free a moan. Kadar was still for a moment before he leaned back down and licked the head, his tongue working it's way around like it was a candy you had to lick and suck to get to the center.

Altaïr gave a soft groan as Malik's hand continued to work it's way over his length, his two hands were pushed against the wall now, and he used this to keep himself up, his legs felt like they were about to give away under them from Malik's touches. He bucked his hips against the other's hand, but Malik scolded him for doing so, told him if it was done again he would leave. Altaïr whined at the thought and shook his head, "Continue." He muttered. His head was pressed to the wall now as the man continued to jerk him slowly, causing Altaïr's breathing to become pant's and hot sighs.

Kadar had now gotten used to the way the erection felt in his mouth, though he couldn't seem to hold the man's hips down to the bed when his hips gave the sudden thrusts up, causing Kadar to nearly chock on the man's length. He soon was able to take the full length into his mouth, and he gave a small groan around Altaïr, causing him to give a hot breathly sigh out.

Altaïr panted hard in his dreams, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head from the pleasure, and he let Malik's name moan though his lips. He was pleading again to be touched more. Malik only gave a soft chuckle into his ear, "Why don't you wake up - You'll be much more pleasured then you are in your dreams now." His words made him look back at Malik in question. But, his body seemed to react to his words, and he watched as Malik's hand removed itself from his pants and Malik backed away. Altaïr gave a small gasp as he still felt the pleasuring feeling he'd felt the whole time. He moaned and looked at Malik, how was it possible? "Wake up." Malik said to him.

His eyes fluttered open, and a small gasp broke though his lips as he felt himself being pleasured. He let his head fall back and he rose his chest and gave out a groan. Kadar looked up, and he seen the man's eyes flash down towards him and he pushed himself away fast and backed away, wiping his mouth, "A-Altaïr... I" He was so embaressed, and scared - he was sure Altaïr would kill him for what he'd done. But, the man didn't even move from where he was, his eyes stayed glued to Kadar's face. There was silence, and then a small chuckle from the Assassin on the coat.

"Finish your job or get out Kadar." Altaïr spoke, not meaning to sound harsh towards the other. Kadar only stared at him for a few moment before he slowly took his place on his knees by the coat.

"Altaïr, you're not angry with me?" The question broke though before Kadar could stop himself from even thinking it - He just didn't want Altaïr to be angry at him, "A-And... You wont tell Malik?" he asked as he looked up to Altaïr's golden eyes. He watched as Altaïr's lips turned to a smile and he chucked again, shaking his head.

"I wont, now please continue."

Kadar nodded and then leaned up a little. He was shy about doing this now as the other was awake, he was scared to do something wrong, what if he didn't like it as much as he had while he was asleep? Questions that rushed through his head as he got closer and soon took Altaïr's length back into his mouth. He listened, and then he heard the small gasp and he felt like a weight had gone off his shoulders - he was enjoying it still even as he was awake.

Altaïr enjoyed how much conrol he had over the younger assassin - much more then he had when he was around Malik, in his dreams or not. Malik always held some sort of upper hand on him, he hated it, yet oddly enjoyed it at the same time. Suddenly he felt the other take him deep into his mouth, and Altaïr let his head fall back again and he let out a loud groan in his throat. Kadar's eyes flicked up to see the man's espressions, and he was so glad to see he was enjoying this. Though, now that he was awake, he felt a little more needy to please the other as best he can. He pulled himself away, a 'pop' being heard as his lips came free from around Altaïr's length. The assassin laying on the bed looked at him, "What are you doing?" he asked.

Kadar smiled at him as he moved up onto the coat and he looked to Altaïr, "I want to make you feel really good - There's another way to do that, but... It means I have to get undressed too, Altaïr. Is that okay with you?" he asked. Altaïr only nodded and then watched as the younger assassin pushed his pants down over his ass. Altaïr was a little confused as to what he was doing at first, and then he was only confused as to how the male had known how to do this. Altaïr watched as Kadar sat himself back, he gulped hard and closed his eyes as he felt Kadar pushed his arousal up into his hole. A small groan came from him, and as he heard Kadar's gasp he closed his eyes tight and groaned again. Soon, Kadar was sat back fully on him, and Altaïr couldn't remember ever feeling such a unreal, pleasuring, feeling. "Does it feel good, Altaïr?" Kadar asked, and Altaïr opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Y-Yeah, it does." He said, and with that Kadar started to slowly rock his hips. The way Kadar felt around him was unbelievable. He groaned and rose his hips up a little, matching the slow movements of the other's hips. But, after the dream, and now this, Altaïr was far from in the mood to be taking anything slow. "Faster." Altaïr spoke, and Kadar didn't even think about saying no. He just did as the male had said and started to rock his hips faster. He couldn't hold his maoning in as he felt Altaïr's length pushing in and out of him - and when Altaïr bucked his hips up when he pushed his own back, Kadar felt something like electrisity go though his body and he closed hsi eyes, covered his mouth with a hand and cried out in pleasure. The sound of this made Altaïr nearly lose himself.

Kadar continued with his pace, and soon he didn't care how he cried out, he let Altaïr hear them all. Altaïr on the other had didn't let out anything louder then a growl as he continued to push his hips up against Kadar's. Soon, the pace was going faster, and Kadar was no longer moving at all, it was only Altaïr's hips bucking up at a angle that Kadar seemed to enjoy greatly. He had even started to jerk himself off. The way he did it so shy like made Altaïr chuckle. He watched the other's face, it was red, nearly the color of a beet. He watched the boy's lips part and then listened as his name was whined out.

"Altaïr.."

He watched as the boy's hips suddenly started to convulse with a fast, uneven rocking motion, and his body shook and tightened around him. Altaïr groaned, putting his head back and closed his eyes. They were about to finish, and Altaïr bucked his hips up, each time he was sure that he had hit something right because Kadar called his name out and soon, Kadar's movements stopped - all but his hand, as he came hard. His body shaking in pure blyss, and Altaïr continued to push himself up into Kadar's body - his body soon tencing up and he gave a low growl in his throat and came. The way it felt caused Kadar to whine and he put his two hands on Altaïr's chest before he fell forward. They both stayed the way they were for a few moments. Kadar panting out heavy breaths into Altaïr's chest, and Altaïr had his head turned so he could breath without being smothered by the other's shoulders.

Several more moments past, and Kadar then pushed himself up and got to his feet. Altaïr let out a small moan as the other pulled away from him and he watched Kadar. "I-I'll leave you be now." Kadar said as he fixed his pants quickly and then rushed out fo the room, leaving Altaïr no time at all to speak any words to him. He gulped and then sighed before he too fixed his pants. He got to his feet and then walked and pulled his robes off. They'd need a good cleaning now to get the cum from them for their training tomorrow - Maybe he'd take another nap after those few trainings too.

* * *

><p><strong>Just me, writing more smuttystuff :|<strong>

**If you find typos, or grammar errors please let me know, kthkenjoy :D**

**It's kind of lame because it's something I wrote in class ' **


End file.
